


They Were Roommates

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Neville never thought he'd find himself in this situation, sharing wank material with Ron. But this is what friends do, right?





	They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 39: Lingerie.
> 
> Requested by: anonymous.

“What’re you reading there, Bottom?”

 

Neville clasped the Muggle mag shut and hid it behind his back.

 

“Nothing,” he said quickly. “You could at least knock before barging into my room.”

 

“We've been flatmates for a year, Nev. I've heard you wanking in the shower and you've heard me shagging in my room,” Ron said, snickering. “It's only fair we start sharing wanking material.”

 

He crawled up to lie beside Neville, completely unfazed by the fact that he was rock hard and wearing only his pants.

 

“C’mon now, let me see.”

 

But despite the trust they had built in the past years, Neville wasn't sure he wanted Ron to see, not when the people in the pictures weren't women; he still hadn't told Ron he was gay.

 

“I–I don't know.” He worried his lip, hesitant.

 

“What, have you got a picture of my Mum in there or–”

 

“Wha–no! ‘Course not.”

 

“Well then, show me. You know I won't judge.”

 

Neville took a deep breath and retrieved the mag from under the pillow, where he had tried, unsuccessfully, to hide it, and handed it over. Ron took it without even looking at the cover and opened it. His smile faltered when he saw a tanned man in one of the pages, modeling a pink g-string.

 

He silently turned the page to see a different model showing off tiny, lacey red knickers. He looked up, meeting Neville’s gaze.

 

“Do you wear these?”

 

Neville’s throat went dry and his heart beat faster in his chest, but his cock, surprisingly, hadn't softened. If anything, it grew harder.

 

“I haven't tried, but–er, I reckon they'd feel nice.” He shrugged, his cheeks growing hot.

 

Ron gave him a slow nod, and looked back at the mag before turning another page, this time with a blond model wearing baby blue jock straps. Then another, with see-through briefs in a variety of colours.

 

“I like these,” Ron pointed at the white-coloured ones and, to Neville’s astonishment, he palmed at his crotch.

 

His jaw dropped, but the wet spot on his pants grew larger at the sight. He never thought he'd be in a situation like this, and it didn't feel right… but it didn't feel wrong either. Ron placed the mag between them, and gave Neville a smile as he kept palming his cock over his joggers; Neville took it as permission to do the same. A page was turned every minute or so, and Ron only spoke to point out which lingerie piece he liked most—he seemed to favour white and red. After a few minutes, he apparently felt relaxed and comfortable enough to pull his cock out, and Neville followed. He tried not to stare at Ron’s, which stood tall and proud and…  _ thick,  _ but it was becoming nearly impossible. The way he squeezed at the tip and spread the precome over it had Neville swallowing hard.

 

“Nev?” It came out as a ragged whisper, and the raspy tone provoked a prickling sensation below Neville's belly button.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“D’you think of  _ these _ blokes when you wank?”

 

“Sometimes, yeah,” he answered.

 

Their eyes met, the soft smile was still on Ron’s lips as he stroked himself, but his gaze was different, dark and full with… desire?  _ Merlin,  _ this was insane but so fucking hot at the same time.

 

“Ever thought of me? Wearing some pretty lace knickers?”

 

Neville exhaled a shaky breath, the rhythm of his strokes quickening, and it didn't escape his notice that Ron matched his movements.

 

“Now I am.”

 

Ron looked down to see Neville fisting his cock, and licked his lips, the mag completely ignored now. They both groaned and moaned as their climax drew near, when suddenly Ron spoke.

 

“Nev, can I touch you?”

 

Fuck, he hadn't been expecting that, but he found himself quickly nodding in acceptance. He let go of his cock when Ron scrambled to his knees and got closer. He ran his tongue over his free palm, and closed it around Neville’s shaft. And _fuck!_ He was bloody _brilliant_ at this. Neville bucked his hips, his eyes switching between their cocks, their ragged breathing and the slick sound of Ron’s wet hand filling the room.

 

“ _ Fuck,  _ I'm close, Nev.”

 

“Me–me too.”

 

“D'you wanna touch me?”

 

Neville didn't even bother answering. He took Ron’s cock in his hand and stroked, squeezing at the tip and wishing he could taste the precome leaking from it. Ron drew closer, nearly towering over him, the tips of their cocks almost touching. And then, with a guttural groan, Ron reached his orgasm. The sight of the long ropes of come splashing against his cock was probably the sexiest fucking thing Neville had ever seen in his life, and he came too, nearly whimpering.

 

He closed his eyes, his chest heaving and his mind swimming in a mist of pleasure.

 

“So,” Ron said, plopping next to him on the bed. “What kind of knickers do you imagine me wearing?”

 

“Why?” He snickered teasingly. “Going to wear them for me?”

 

“I might, Bottom.”

 

Neville’s eyes shot open. Did Ron really meant to say…?

 

The promise in his blue eyes had Neville’s cock giving a brave, interested twitch. Good thing there was a lingerie shop nearby.


End file.
